dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Viktoria Landers/Archive 9
Archive 1 (18/11/2011 – 31/12/2012) Archive 2 (01/01/2013 – 31/03/2013) Archive 3 (01/04/2013 – 30/06/2013) Archive 4 (01/07/2013 – 30/09/2013) Archive 5 (01/10/2013 – 31/12/2013) Archive 6 (01/01/2014 – 31/03/2014) Archive 7 (01/04/2014 – 30/06/2014) Archive 8 (01/07/2014 – 30/09/2014) : October 01, 2014 : December 31, 2014 Spoiler tag change http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Dragon_Age:_Last_Flight_spoiler_tag?t=20140930054708 Hey viktoria, thought you might want to voice an opinion on this one possibly. - 13:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. Voted! 15:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image categorization Thanks Viktoria, didn't realise I was doing it wrong. I'll remember to categorise images the way you mentioned in future :) 01:20, October 19, 2014 (GMT) Tag, you're it! No apologies necessary! In fact I think it makes us Even cuz I had challenged you before back when you first added me! I tried switching to my all legendary team and fought yours again. but your Nathaniel was too good! he one shot Wynne, and then everyone ganged up on Grey Warden Oghren. I'm also super jealous you have a Warden Commander Duncan! Warden Mage: Ferris (talk) 21:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Haha it seems synergy > all legendary team! I got Duncan on the GCP a month ago. 17:26, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Roggar & Proving Master Quotes I would have to contend that both those quotations fall short under the quote guidelines on several counts. Keep spoilers out of quotations. Quotes are not intended to reflect plot twists, Each quote should demonstrate something notable about the character's personality or beliefs, Each quote should demonstrate something unique which the other quotes do not. - 15:36, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :* A spoiler tag can be applied in spoilerish situations, a practice which you've recently used as well. :* As for demonstrating something notable about the character's personality or beliefs: :** In the Proving Master's case, it reflects his negative attidute towards the DC Warden, compared to his delighted tone of any other origin. :** In Roggar's case, it also reflects his unique attidute towards the DC Warden and also reveals the responce of Jarvia when she hears that Beraht's murderer is in town. : 15:45, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Opinion requested Hey, Viktoria. I've got a couple of issues that I'd love to get your input on if you're interested: * Talk:Fereldan Civil War#Article name revisited * Talk:Howe family#Thomas Howe Thanks! 21:07, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! 17:05, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Stolen Throne Character List Just a heads up, the character list was referring to Arl Rendorn Guerrin, Rowan, Eamon & Teagan's father not Arl Rendon Howe, just similar names. - 01:51, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :True, twas an oversight. Good job for noticing it. 17:05, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Checking In Hey Viktoria! How are you? I hope all is well. - 07:14, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there! I am pretty well (back to my city) and I'll soon have a lot of free time to contribute in the wiki. I'm gonna finish a project I started a year ago and it will be awesome if you'd like to help me out too. We could flesh out the details on skype. :What about you? 16:36, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Pretty good I suppose all things considered. Text message me the details of this project on skype and i'll have a look. - 03:33, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Texted you on skype, I'll be pretty active the weekend so you can reply back in order to talk about it. 16:38, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :::I also fixed the categorization of The Last Court pages/files. I'll put more effort in a few days. 17:09, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Icon Images Hey Regarding the Icon Images, this is the Inquisition sigil we need to turn into an Icon without a background. I haven't had a chance to play DA:I yet but Marge informs me the Red Templars and the Venatori have their own crests. I've asked her to send me some images so I think we should wait for those and use them as a starting point to decide what to do with coming up with sigil's for both groups. They've apparently cracked DA:I and started modding it so hopefully someone will be able to get their Heraldry Images from the game files and we can just use that. Inquisition heraldry - 10:50, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :We already have the icon for the Inquisition ( ), just type . As for the others, I'll need the files first. 10:56, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh tremendous. Well that's that sorted then. Thanks Viktoria! - 10:57, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Also Also do you know if there is a limit to how many groups of belligerents we can have in a conflict template infobox? I'm just planning ahead here and realize we may potentially need a box with 4 but I think they're limited to 3. - 11:21, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :In Oct '13 we expanded the ConflictInfobox to 3 belligerents. I am not sure if it can be re-expanded to 4 as this will probably create page format issues. :PS. Please, I don't want any DA:I spoilers! :-P 19:00, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Maric's Blade I DID provide a reason. I pointed out that assuming it was a developer mistake was equally speculative, which was the whole reason I went with that phrasing in the first place as it was sufficently ambiguous it covered all situations. - 00:04, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :No, in that way it leads the reader to assume that something happened to Maric's blade during these 20+ years. Simply stating the difference between the novels' version and the game version is the most neutral. 10:51, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I disagree. There's nothing to suggest it wasn't deliberate. Given how precisely they replicated the blade as it was depicted in stolen throne otherwise, I think presuming it was a design oversight is just as much of a leap. - 10:58, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::So the blade's material deliberately changed? Anyway, if you have strong feelings about it, I suggest moving the discussion to the talk page where other editors can also comment. 11:17, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::The material is a completely separate issue to the runes. And that's another thing, " the sword is referred to as being made of dragonbone while in Return to Ostagar the blade is made of red steel when obtained. This does not affect its appearance however and it retains its original look." what was wrong with that? Its entirely true. - 11:20, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::The color of the runes is part of its appearance. And yellow runes do not match with the novels' version of the blade. :::::The material may not be related to the runes directly, but it relates to your certainty that this is not a developer oversight. In my opinion, addressing these differences from a neutral viewpoint is the safest approach. 08:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I would agree with that but my point is the alternate phrasing you added is not neutral either, it is if anything even less neutral and more speculative. I won't deny its plausible but I still think the original phrasing I used was more apt. - 08:11, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::"Based on the novels, the runes on the blade glowed blue, but in-game they glow yellow. Furthermore, in the novels it is stated that the blade is made of dragonbone while in Return to Ostagar the blade is made of red steel when obtained." :::::::So, how is this "not" a neutral approach? One cannot list the differences more simply. 14:48, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Well first of all I think including "in the novels" is completely unnecessary and superfluous as is "in-game" for that matter which easily be substituted for "when obtained". I also don't see how that is any more neutral than "Furthermore the sword is referred to as being made of dragonbone while in Return to Ostagar the blade is made of red steel when obtained. This does not affect its appearance however and it retains its original look." - 16:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Firstly, if "in the novels" is removed, I am very doubtful that a novice reader would understand where the blade is referred to as being made of dragonbone. Secondly, as I mentioned earlier, the second sentence is inaccurate since the color of the runes is different. 19:51, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Which was why I included the first sentence about the runes changing colour. Also at the very least the second "in the novels" redundant. Although personally I think a link to the Calling article would be a better solution than saying "in the novels" twice. - 03:08, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :The second "in the novels" can be removed, that sounds reasonable. Also, the blade is featured in 2 novels, and it would require a TST link as well... 16:47, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Action Card Quest Icons Hey The Antidote quest isn't displaying the new quest icon for some reason and instead still showing the old DA:O placeholder quest icon. - 02:19, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yea, a mistake of mine. Now fixed thanks to you. 23:29, December 21, 2014 (UTC) News from Orzammar Hey thought this might be useful to you. Its a compilation clip of possible dialogue options regarding recent events in Orzammar during DA:I, they reference the status of potential Paragons Brosca/Aeducan etc. etc. Contains spoilers! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqRdIJGegiU - 04:28, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :Wow it was so interesting! Thank you! 23:29, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Icons Hey Viktoria do you think you could make an iconmini version of the Venatori crest? I'm still trying to find a decent version of the Red Templar crest sadly. - 04:20, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Are you sure this is their crest? It's identical to the Tevinter Imperium one. Which would lead to confusion. 12:34, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah the problem lays in the fact that the Venatori use Tevinter imagery. I am sure it is THEIR crest though, I got it from someone who mined it out of the data files for DA:I. It's labeled Venatori/Tevinter. However the Venatori use white uniforms and they seem to be the only ones who use the Tevinter crest on a white background, as opposed to the Black Dragon on Green Background they use for Tevinter in World of Thedas etc. - 14:36, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I will see what I can do. 15:44, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks Viktoria. We could even just use the Tevinter Icon but with the green circle for the background coloured white. - 16:16, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's what I was thinking. 01:22, December 29, 2014 (UTC)